


It’s Nice To Have A Friend

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Jannah Calrissian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Jannah never expected to meet Rose Tico and become her friend. As they get older, Jannah’s relationship with Rose changes in a more complicated world.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico
Collections: Songbook For My Other Ships





	It’s Nice To Have A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name. Also, I’m starting to realize how much I love Friends To Lovers. Really.

Jannah Calrissian wasn’t in a good place. She was nine, she was about to head home from school, and she was missing a glove. She hoped that Dad wouldn’t be too mad; after all, she’d been playing when she’d lost her glove. While the other kids clambered on the monkey bars, Jannah liked to imagine that she was a warrior, fighting bad guys like in Space Battles. 

It would be nice to have someone with her to do that. 

It was when the school bell rang and Jannah headed towards the bus that she was shivering. Wondering if her hand would fall off because she was so cold —

“You look cold.”

The little girl, who looked to be around Jannah’s age, looked at her with dark eyes that seemed almost puppy-like. Her hair was done back in a small ponytail, and Jannah tried to play it off — at least as best as an elementary schooler could. 

”I’m okay,” Jannah said. “Just lost my glove on the playground.” She had a feeling her dad was going to give her a scolding for losing it. Getting frostbite and just about everything. 

”Take mine,” said the girl. The glove she held out was obviously an extra — meticulously stitched patterns, and Jannah couldn’t help but admire it. 

”Oh,” Jannah said. “Is that...”

”My sister’s old glove. She’s really cool,” the girl gushed. “She’s in middle school now; that’s like where the big kids go.”

”What’s she like?” Somehow, Jannah couldn’t help but be curious. 

”She’s funny. Nice. Really nice to just about everyone. Her name’s Paige.” A beat. “I’m Rose. Rose Tico.”

”Jannah Calrissian.”

” _The_ Calrissian?” Rose exclaimed. “That’s amazing!”

Jannah did grin, at least a little. Somehow, she thought, she liked Rose. Rose was her new friend in all this.


End file.
